


Reheat

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: Haru hears him call once, twice, wants to hear it again and pulls him closer with a whisper of the name he so loves to taste on his lips. The kitchen is warm, so, so warm.





	

Reheat  
Nanase Haruka/Matsuoka Rin  
  
"Haru?" The redhead's voice echoes across to the kitchen though his words are soft, almost disinterested. But Haruka likes his voice, its tones and grooves and when he's just talking, so he keeps quiet. And indeed, Rin speaks again, "Oi, Haru!"  
This time there's a hint of agitation, and he doesn't suppress the hint of a chuckle or the faint smile on his face as he goes to the other room. "What, can't hear? And what's with that smile?" Nobody but Rin would notice such a small smile, and nobody but Rin would look not the least bit phased by his very casual response of, "I heard, that's why I'm here."

  
The chuckle that comes as his response only brightens his smile, "That's so like you. So? What's for dinner?"  
"Mack-"  
" _Liar._ We're out." He doesn't want to admit what it is so he crosses his arms and looks away, avoiding Rin's accusation with a weak, "We're never out."  
His lips form a grin that's all teeth as he shifts to poke Haruka's cheek, leaning on his arm and so close, so, _so_ close.  
He almost isn't annoyed _just_ because of the presence. He isn't used to a constant like this in his life, to the physical affection Rin dishes out so casually, arm swung around his shoulders or hand at the same just as he talks, just as they move. He isn't like this with most people, which makes his heart race as much as he's unwilling to admit it.

Rin prods till it's tickling, till he's inciting giggles from the other that escalate into laughs, a sound he's never tired of hearing from him. He doesn't even fight back when Haruka pushes him down, only because it's a reflex and he's laughing too. As their laughter subsides, he allows the dark haired boy to drop himself down, burying his head in the crook of Rin's neck and for what it's worth he's a deadweight. But it's a comforting weight. "I'll buy mackerel tomorrow, Nanase," he prods, softly, using the name because it felt more apt here. 

Obviously his partner doesn't think so, "...don't call me that."  
"Why not? It's your name."  
"It's my family name."  
"But it's _yours_."  
"I want you to call me _my_ name."  
He can't help the chuckle at how childish he's being, but lets it go eventually. 

He almost starts up again when he continues, " _Rin_."  
"Okay, _Haru_."  
He presses his nose against the other's cheek, moving his arms around his torso as he attempts to sit up. It's not that easy, since Haruka just pins his hip with a free leg. "H- we'll catch a cold you idiot."  
"That's fine, I'll take care of you."  
"Eitherway it's mackerel soup isn't it?"  
He doesn't get an answer so he nudges the other again, once more and a third time before he finally frowns and sits up. Rin isn't even concerned when he goes back to the kitchen.

"Rin?" He calls out, setting dishes on the table, and he doesn't hear an answer so he wipes his hands on his apron as he wanders in search. "Rin!"  
The door clicks open just as he's about to get scared, and indeed there the other boy is in shorts and holding a towel as he attempts to dry his hair. He drops it around his shoulders when he sees the other, "Hmm?"  
Water drops pass across the dip of his neck, collecting at the hollow of his collarbone and Haru has to smile. He's not sure in what way but this is different from being outside the pool with Rin, in almost the exact same situation. "...I made dinner."

Rin grins, pulls his loose t-shirt over his lean frame and drops the towel in the wash basket as he goes to check what's for dinner, kept in suspense since he'd asked. He figures out why when sees Haruka has made all his favourites and put in tons of protein-rich consumables in the food. It's slightly too obvious, but Rin was proud of himself and his body and was unrelentingly grateful to Haruka who's always putting up with his selfishness. Not that he says any of that though. Haru seems to get it if the impromptu meals like this or protein stock in the fridge are anything to judge by. 

The dark haired boy enters the kitchen after him, hands wrapping around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder that's still damp from the water dripping off his hair. Rin thanks him, quietly as he can and asks Haru to let go so they can actually eat before it goes cold and Haru only tightens his grip, "That's what the microwave is for."  
"Haru," he hums, fingers slipping through the space between the other's.  
"Mm?"  
"Lemme go."  
"No."  
" _Nanase_."  
"Rin I told you-"  
"I'm just kidding, Haru, let me turn around," he chuckles.  
"Only if you kiss me," he blushes.  
But he turns and he trails his fingers over the line of the other's jaw, kissing him in their warm kitchen, words falling through their teeth and the fingers that tangle in his wet hair, hands that trace his form gently and neither wants to move. "We should eat, Rin," and now Rin looks smug, "Oh? Changed your mind?"  
"No, food tastes better when it's not reheated."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always valued and appreciated :)


End file.
